hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Horror lord
A world that was made by Devon that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by buying it in Kids "We" Be. HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!!! (Squash Keychain) Yes, you pretty much have to run into the flames to get the 2 Yellow Keys,then run through fire again to get through. Note the Squash Keychain is here. Once you are through, take the Toaster and roast the Vampire,take the Yellow Key nearby then go through the Yellow Door, take the Hammers and Pants and kill all the badguys before proceeding. Now, note here's where the Deadbone Deadbone Secret Level entrance is,you need to hit to reveal it. And also you have to hit the wall with the Green Dots to unlock the hidden passage to the room with the Candle in the Dark. Afterwards, mash through the Boneheads and proceed through the rooms, the Green Key is found along the way, don't forget the Zombie has the other Candle of the level. Then go to the room with 3 Boneheads and a Vampire,kill them and take the Blue Key, then go through the Blue Door, kill the badguys and then before you go to the exit, note the hole in the wall into the darkness towards the left in the passageway, there's the third Candle. Deadbone Deadbone (Secret Level) Just a Monster mashing level, but do note you have to be fast to get the Candle once you collect the Brain before the level ends. Empty Room? Garlic!!! As the title implies, run in,grab the garlic, grab the Brains.Do note the Candle only spawns when all 3 Vampires are out of their coffins. Creaky floors! Run through the flames, grab the Hammer, kill the Vampire, smash down the wall to the room with the Lefties, grab their Yellow Key,then go to the next Yellow Door,kill the Crazybones and Mumbles, grab their Yellow Key,smash down this wall for the hidden in the dark room Candle. Then proceed on to the next Yellow Door,kill the Lefties, grab the Blue Key,then proceed to the Blue Door, kill the Vampire, grab the Yellow Key. Then go outside to the Blue Door, kill the Badguys, beware of the room with 3 Vampires and the Yellow Key, grab the Garlic before killing them.Then go through another room of badguys, then beware the room with a horde of Ghosts and a Vampire with the next Key. Remember to hit the wall with a portrait to unlock the room with the other candle in the dark. Then go to the big room with Crazybones and 4 Vampires to get the Red Key. Now go all the way back and you can go home.But remember to get this Hammer Keychain in a hidden wall before you do. Haunted Library Run into the initial Library maze and grab the Hammers and Pants and the Yellow Key, then go through the Yellow Door. Make it through the Flames, then kill all the Zombies for the Green Key. Note the Shocking Horror has a Candle.Kill the Badguys,note the Super Zombie has the last Candle. Get all the Brains and go home. Spooky spoooky forest (Rocket Keychain) A forest maze level, grab the starting firepower,smash badguys,look around for Candles in the trees. Note the Rocket Keychain is here. Glass weighs a mass Just smash Stan Glass. Is it Dark? Just let the Dark Vampires toast themselves and then get the Candles in the corner and then go home. Horror Hall Grab the Blue Key, then go into the Blue Door, grab the Hammer and smash the Ghosts and Vampire and get the Red Key. Then go into the Red Door, smash the Boneheads,Ghosts and Vampires, grab the Green Key. Note the two dark secret walls have the Candles of the level. Just unlock the rest of the rooms and beat the rest of the Badguys and get the rest of the Brains and go home. Gravey yard (Pumpkin Keychain) Smash the Pumpkins for the Yellow Key, go through the Yellow Door,smash the badguys, gather the Brains,note the lone Candle hidden inside the top of the forest. Otherwise, just smash around and gather all the Brains and Candles and go finish. Note the Pumpkin Keychain is here. Say Candles! (Key of Lunacy) A level full of Boomkins to blow up,just do so and get the Candles and Key of Lunacy. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Kids 'We' Be